rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 92.2 More Ponies
(9:12:01 PM) Priceless: wanna do stuff between priceless and RR, Canti128? (9:27:33 PM) canti128: maybe, one moment (9:36:28 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (9:36:58 PM) Priceless: so, do you think RR would go ask Priceless for something/check in/whatever, or do you think it would be the reverse? (9:37:30 PM) RR: Yeah, she would (9:37:54 PM) ***RR trots around, trying to find a party member (9:38:22 PM) ***Priceless is in her place, meditating, listening to prayers. (9:39:16 PM) ***RR checks Priceless's place and trots right in (9:40:34 PM) RR: "Greetings. I'm not disturbing anything, am I? Whats new?" (9:40:48 PM) ***Priceless opens her eyes, raising an eyebrow, replying, "Not much at the moment, how can I help you?" (9:42:16 PM) ***RR tilts her head, studying Priceless "What is it that your doing?" (9:43:35 PM) Priceless: "Just listening to prayers." (9:43:46 PM) Priceless: "And replying to them." (9:44:29 PM) RR: "Sort of like a mail system?" (9:45:18 PM) Priceless: She laughed, "Far more instantaneous." (9:46:27 PM) ***RR sits on the ground (9:46:37 PM) RR: "Interesting..." she trails off a little bit (9:47:59 PM) RR: "What sort messages are we talking about here?" (9:48:33 PM) Priceless: "Prayers, mostly, to which I respond with things like endowments as rewards." she told RR (9:54:38 PM) Priceless: (did that get through?) (9:56:37 PM) RR: (yeah, sorry, little distraction (9:59:03 PM) RR: "Nifty. Anyway.. I wanted to know what you thought of all those doll-people and the other weird rooms" (9:59:46 PM) Priceless: "In what sense?" she queried. (10:07:20 PM) RR: "Well, do you think the rooms in the hallway were a sort of vacation for their owner...?" (10:07:30 PM) RR: (I wasnt sure if we established this or not) (10:07:45 PM) Priceless: "Well, you enjoyed being a ball, correct?" (10:09:09 PM) RR: >.> (10:09:15 PM) RR: "Yeah, I suppose" (10:10:02 PM) Priceless: "Well that means, if we'd left you there, you would have enjoyed yourself... and eventually lost yourself. Those that hated it kept themselves." (10:15:45 PM) RR: "Those that hated it kept themselves?" (10:15:55 PM) ***RR inquired (10:16:27 PM) Priceless: She nodded, "That seemed to be the trend. Those who didn't like what they had become didn't lose themselves to the role of an object." (10:18:29 PM) ***RR put two and two together, deducing that since she lost herself... "...Ok, that makes sense now." (10:18:34 PM) RR: ^^; (10:19:25 PM) Priceless: "Why do you ask?" (10:21:20 PM) RR: "It was just something I wondered about. Some seemed to either retain themselves and some didn't." (10:25:08 PM) Priceless: "Anything else I can help you with?" she queried. (10:29:13 PM) RR: (one second) (10:31:44 PM) Priceless: (k ) (10:36:01 PM) RR: (is there anything you'd want to do?) (10:38:18 PM) Priceless: (I admit I am at something of a loss atm, any thoughts Lian?) (10:39:13 PM) Lian: (make some ponies?) (10:40:29 PM) Priceless: (From?) (10:40:40 PM) RR: (we already have a pony army to make General Patton jealous (ok, maybe not, but still... we have lots)) (10:41:03 PM) Lian: (Some of the collected?) (10:44:35 PM) Priceless: "So, have you changed those we gave you, yet?" she asked (10:44:58 PM) Priceless: (lian, what was the ratio of various kinds of things they were that we gave RR?) (10:49:39 PM) RR: (ooh, gifts?! :D ) (10:50:09 PM) Priceless: (we gave RR some of the spoils from the manse, in terms of transformed DBs and such) (10:51:34 PM) Lian: 30 dbs after the Djinni room (10:52:02 PM) Priceless: (so 30 bottled DBs?) (10:52:15 PM) Lian: No, 30 that aren't bottles (10:53:56 PM) Priceless: (ah) (10:54:56 PM) RR: if they aren't bottles, then what are they? (10:58:30 PM) Lian: paintings, sculptures, stuffed animals, clothing, snowmen etc (11:00:37 PM) RR: ooo fancy (11:01:14 PM) Lian: Pretty much An Inanimate TF that would be capable of lasting (11:06:43 PM) Priceless: "If you want, I could give you telepathy temporarily to talk with them to help with changing them." she offered RR (11:08:36 PM) RR: "That could actually work." (11:09:55 PM) RR: (I keep forgetting you can do that) (11:10:36 PM) Priceless: "is that a yes?" (11:11:44 PM) RR: "Yes... please." (11:13:02 PM) Priceless: She nodded, granting RR telepathy for now. (11:13:34 PM) ***RR does a little victory dance! (11:13:50 PM) Myrah Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (11:13:50 PM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (11:14:25 PM) Myrah: ((Sorry about that. one of my roommates is in teh hospital for major infection)) (11:14:35 PM) Lian: (Ouch) (11:14:45 PM) RR: (eep... is it ok now?) (11:15:03 PM) Myrah: She'll be there a few days (11:15:10 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (11:17:39 PM) Danzi: ((What'd I miss?)) (11:18:09 PM) Priceless: (We're going to sort through RR's spoils (11:19:11 PM) ***RR attempts to telepathically communicate with a painting "Um... hello? Who is this?" (11:20:43 PM) Lian: ~don't look at me~ (11:21:18 PM) ***Priceless endows herself as well. ~What's wrong?~ (11:22:34 PM) Lian: the painting is of a naked woman smiling and seeming to becon towards the watcher (11:22:36 PM) ***Danzi slithers up towards the other two. "What's going on here?" (11:22:59 PM) Priceless: "More DBs" she told Danzi, "RR's share." (11:23:27 PM) RR: "Hmm... and we're talking to this naked painting here..." (11:23:38 PM) RR: (are there any interesting looking items? (11:24:55 PM) Lian: (its 30 different items, define interesting. All meant to be a humilating eternal prison) (11:26:31 PM) RR: (hmm... any sort of statues?) (11:26:56 PM) Lian: (yes) (11:27:11 PM) ***Priceless repeats her query to the painting. (11:28:30 PM) ***RR talks to the painting again ~What if we were to cover you up? Would you talk more?~ (11:28:41 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (11:29:00 PM) ***Priceless telekinetically covers her with a sheet. (11:29:37 PM) RR: ~there. Are we good?~ (11:30:49 PM) Lian: ~yes~ (11:32:34 PM) RR: ~So... who are you?~ (11:33:41 PM) Lian: ~Abottess Rion~ (11:34:14 PM) Priceless: ~Abottess?~ she asked (11:36:46 PM) Lian: (title head of a monestary) (11:37:29 PM) Priceless: ~what monestary are you from?~ (11:41:14 PM) Lian: ~the vine of Sextis Jeris~ (11:41:33 PM) Priceless: ~and what was a head Abottess doing here?~ (11:43:10 PM) Lian: ~I lead my best monks to hunt down the Anathema here~ (11:44:07 PM) Priceless: ~Clearly that didn't go so well~ (11:45:00 PM) RR: ~Are there any other monks nearby?~ (11:45:25 PM) Lian: ~the place and its inhabitants finished them off.. they kept me like this.. for pleasure..~ (11:45:42 PM) Priceless: ~When, date-wise, did you enter the manse? (11:47:14 PM) ***Danzi waits and watches (11:48:14 PM) Lian: (Int+lore) (11:48:19 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (11:48:20 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 3 8 6 6 1 9 6 3 5 (11:48:23 PM) Priceless: (2) (11:49:52 PM) Lian: you have no idea what date she gives (11:51:50 PM) ***Priceless tries to rack her brain, going over pre-realm history to doubly make sure she can't think of it. (11:54:59 PM) Lian: she could ask the others? (11:55:51 PM) Priceless: "Hey, Danzi, Do you know this date?" she asked, giving her the mystery date (7/23/2011 12:00:20 AM) Lian: (same roll) (12:00:51 AM) Priceless: (me or her?) (12:03:25 AM) Lian: (danzi) (12:03:32 AM) Danzi: `roll 20d10 (12:03:32 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 20d10: 7 2 10 3 3 9 3 7 4 2 5 8 6 8 2 3 5 7 4 5 (12:03:43 AM) Danzi: ( 8 ) (12:06:38 AM) Lian: (it sounds like maybe a century after the usurpation) (12:08:15 AM) ***Priceless looks to Danzi for the answer (12:09:05 AM) Danzi: "Call it a century after the Dragon bloods went on their merry rampage." (12:09:17 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (12:10:07 AM) Priceless: ~You've been here a looong time~ she observed (12:10:42 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (12:13:21 AM) Priceless: (RR, you with us?) (12:13:35 AM) RR: (hmm) (12:14:05 AM) Priceless: ~Is the... painting you are an accurate represantion?~ she asked, not hiding her honest curiosity (12:14:24 AM) Lian: ~howelse coudl they come in and...~ (12:15:01 AM) Priceless: ~and what?~ (12:16:14 AM) Priceless: ~Oh, you poor thing.~ she expressed. (12:16:39 AM) RR: ~Oh my... and here I thought it was asthetic value...~ (12:17:53 AM) Lian: ~no the monsters made the most pure into their toy.. ever apparently wanten~ (12:18:47 AM) RR: ~I know this is an odd question, but can you move at all...?~ (12:20:12 AM) Lian: ~only when they come in~ (12:20:51 AM) Priceless: ~into the painting?~ (12:21:32 AM) ***Priceless looks over the back of the painting with essence sight, to determine if she was directly shaped that way, or if there was artifice to it. (12:22:38 AM) Lian: (Int+occult) (12:22:48 AM) Priceless: (snagging 3 succs) (12:22:52 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (12:22:52 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 7 9 8 6 10 10 9 4 8 (12:23:00 AM) Priceless: (12) (12:24:03 AM) Lian: (she's shaped but there's also a spell that lets people go in and interact with her) (12:24:09 AM) ***Danzi watches to see what goes on (12:30:01 AM) Priceless: ~Could I come in? I promise not to hurt you.~ She told her. (12:31:08 AM) Lian: (Int+occult) (12:31:29 AM) Priceless: (snagging 2 succ) (12:31:33 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (12:31:33 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 7 8 9 7 5 6 5 9 1 (12:31:38 AM) Priceless: (6) (12:31:45 AM) Priceless: (no, 7) (12:32:32 AM) Lian: (you don't have to go in to change her, and going in might cause problems) (12:37:47 AM) RR: ~I could change you back...~ (12:39:17 AM) Lian: ~how?~ (12:39:53 AM) RR: ~or, atleast, I could make you not a painting anymore (12:40:27 AM) Lian: ~how?~ (12:41:57 AM) RR: (uum... how do I explain this?) (12:42:15 AM) Lian: (however you want? or you could just yell at her til she accepts?) (12:42:22 AM) Priceless: (actually, Lian, what sort of tone does she ask it in? (12:42:29 AM) Priceless: Inquisitive or suspicious?) (12:44:31 AM) Lian: (suspicious) (12:47:49 AM) RR: mm... (12:50:30 AM) Lian: (seriously you can just drain her into accepting) (12:51:14 AM) Priceless: (so handwave it?) (12:52:04 AM) RR: (go for it, im at a loss as how to word it) (12:52:11 AM) RR: (or yell it) (12:52:20 AM) Lian: (Any command/intimidation mix RR does costs someone 3wp to resist) (12:54:09 AM) RR: ~Magic~ she... er... thinks confidently (12:54:59 AM) Lian: ~be more specific~ (12:57:33 AM) RR: ~Why would I have to be? You'll be out of that godforsaken painting and able to stretch your legs a bit.~ (12:59:18 AM) Lian: ~I guess...~ (1:01:01 AM) RR: ~Good. Now don't move.~ (1:01:14 AM) RR: (cutie mark of branding loyalty?) (1:01:33 AM) Lian: (Get her to swear alliegence) (1:03:25 AM) RR: (scratch the "dont move" bit) (1:04:50 AM) RR: ~Good. Now, in order for this to completely work, you need to TRUST me. Don't trust me and you stay right in that painting of yours!" She says in a stern tone (1:05:02 AM) RR: (thinks in a stern tone) (1:05:21 AM) RR: ~Just swear allegiance to me.~ (1:05:44 AM) Lian: ~what do I have to say?~ (1:07:03 AM) RR: ~"Royal Rainbow is my supreme overlord"~ (1:07:44 AM) Lian: ~Royal Rainbow is my supreme overlord~ (1:09:29 AM) ***RR strikes a kung-fu pose and concentrates on the painting, branding the monk with her very own cutie mark... that in the shape of rays of light emitting from a cloud (1:10:35 AM) RR: (what do I roll again?) (1:12:42 AM) Lian: (you're good what do you want her to be?) (1:13:57 AM) RR: (moca colored pony with that cutie mark. I'm thinking a pegasai.) (1:15:40 AM) Lian: she looks at her self, "I am a horse?" (1:16:31 AM) RR: "Pegasi, actually." (1:17:11 AM) RR: "I mean, look at you, little monk with holy wings! Thats something fun, hmm?" (1:18:57 AM) Lian: "But I am an animal.. wait why are you an animal?" (1:19:33 AM) RR: "... You seriously didn't question my appearance before?" (1:20:11 AM) Lian: "I couldn't see really?" (1:20:39 AM) Priceless: "Isn't being able to move and such worth it?" she asked (1:24:06 AM) Lian: "I guess.." (1:24:53 AM) RR: "Good girl." (1:26:07 AM) Lian: "So now what?" (1:26:44 AM) Priceless: "We will, if you desire, grant you a place to live, as the world is much changed since you saw it last." (1:29:43 AM) RR: "Indeed... There are a few other pony folk around who will help you get adjusted to your new standard of living" (1:31:21 AM) Lian: "Alright..." (1:32:55 AM) ***Danzi watches the exchange (1:34:05 AM) RR: "Is there anything we can help you with at this moment? Would you like something to drink or eat...?" (1:37:54 AM) Priceless: (or segue to the next?_ (1:38:35 AM) RR: (righty o) (1:39:44 AM) Lian: what sort of thing do you want to look at now? (1:43:09 AM) RR: Hmm... (1:43:39 AM) Lian: also why do they keep making Final destination movies? (1:43:59 AM) Priceless: because they smell like money? (1:45:09 AM) RR: You think death would... I don't know, stop the whole "I just saw my death, so let me save everyone" (1:45:12 AM) Lian: I mean how do they make money? Its the same damn "Not a snuff film rally" (1:45:12 AM) RR: thing (1:45:37 AM) Lian: anyway object? (1:48:45 AM) ***Danzi glides through the place, checking doors calmly, being careful to check the rooms with essence sight before entering. (1:49:19 AM) Lian: I thought you already grabbed alll the people since you ahve the manse under control.. well niet has it undercontrol.. so there's probably a 50 percent chance of maiding (1:50:55 AM) RR: Lets see what stuff is under what could be classified as "toys" (1:51:25 AM) Lian: Toys or "toys" (1:51:45 AM) Priceless: (Lian means normal or adult toys) (1:51:49 AM) Priceless: (I think) (1:52:27 AM) Lian: http://i102.photobucket.com/albums/m83/latinprincesajess/jesspix/mochubponiesTSparkle.jpg Toy (1:52:51 AM) Lian: http://www.realdoll.com/ "Toy" (1:53:13 AM) RR: Oh. (1:53:15 AM) RR: uuum (1:53:20 AM) RR: I didnt expect "toys" (1:53:33 AM) RR: I was thinking more of normal toys (1:54:51 AM) Lian: you ran into a painting that was a rape subject (1:55:14 AM) Priceless: (anyway, she was expecting more normal toys, so something along those lines?) (1:57:36 AM) Lian: she finds a stuffed pony! (1:58:43 AM) ***Priceless glances at RR's reaction (1:59:55 AM) ***RR tilts her head and squints her eyes in sort of a disgusted way (2:00:07 AM) ***RR sighs "Well, this one will be interesting... (2:00:51 AM) Lian: its very cute and when you squeeze it it says "yay" (2:02:04 AM) RR: ~Um... hello?~ (2:02:29 AM) Priceless: ~hello~ (2:03:28 AM) Lian: ~um hello~ (2:03:58 AM) RR: ~can you tell us a little bit about yourself?~ (2:08:05 AM) Lian: ~no~ (2:08:26 AM) RR: (that real doll thing is weird) (2:08:59 AM) ***Danzi is hunting for useful artifacts (2:10:12 AM) Lian: (...you didn't have to go in depth) (2:10:30 AM) Priceless: ~why not?~ (2:10:42 AM) Lian: Danzi, there's alot of comfort stuff built in... and alot of "bored solars in limit break thought this was a really good idea" stuff (2:10:54 AM) Lian: ~Not allowed~ (2:11:17 AM) Priceless: ~not... allowed? who said so?~ (2:11:18 AM) Danzi: "This place was clearly built by a complete lunatic (2:11:59 AM) Lian: ~the makers~ (2:12:33 AM) RR: ~Ask a silly question...~ (2:14:04 AM) Lian: ~why?~ (2:14:45 AM) Priceless: ~it's a turn of phrase~ she told the doll, ~are you unable to, or just not supposed to? (2:17:26 AM) Lian: ~not supposed to~ (2:18:01 AM) ***RR looks around ~Who's going to know?~ (2:19:07 AM) Lian: ~people~ (2:19:20 AM) Priceless: ~and if the makers are gone?~ (2:22:06 AM) Lian: ~can't say~ (2:22:57 AM) ***Priceless examines the doll to see if IT has any sorcerous additions too (2:24:39 AM) Lian: It says things when you squeeze it that are cute (2:24:48 AM) Priceless: (but nothing beyond that?) (2:26:25 AM) Lian: right (2:27:16 AM) RR: "Should we move on?" (2:27:42 AM) Priceless: ~Look, they're not here anymore, and they can't hurt you any longer, I promise~ she told the doll with full honesty, her words flowing with the pure honesty of her compassionate desire to free her of the worry of such masters (2:29:52 AM) Lian: (roll) (2:31:18 AM) Priceless: (compassion channel, 5 succ) (2:31:38 AM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (2:31:38 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 8 2 1 10 10 9 2 7 1 7 10 10 3 1 10 4 (2:31:47 AM) Priceless: (19) (2:32:30 AM) Lian: the doll seems calm (2:34:06 AM) Priceless: ~now, can you tell us more about yourself?~ (2:35:09 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (2:35:58 AM) Priceless: ~Then, please do.~ (2:38:51 AM) RR: ~whats your name?~ (2:43:35 AM) Lian: ~Naomi~ (2:43:56 AM) Priceless: ~why were you turned into this?~ (2:45:58 AM) Lian: ~its cute~ (2:47:24 AM) Priceless: ~Who were you before you were this?~ (2:49:30 AM) Lian: ~Naomi~ (2:51:40 AM) ***Priceless thinks on things before taking a different tack, "Do you remember anything from before you were a toy, Naomi?~ (2:52:09 AM) Lian: ~yes~ (2:54:22 AM) Priceless: ~Well, would you share that with us?~ (2:55:12 AM) Lian: ~why?~ (2:59:24 AM) RR: ~so we can understand this situation~ (3:00:59 AM) Lian: ~I didn't like being thought of as cute~ (3:07:26 AM) RR: ~...~ (3:07:52 AM) Priceless: ~oh? why was this?~ (3:09:22 AM) Lian: ~its annoying people don't take cute serious~ (3:13:02 AM) RR: ~Yes, I can definately understand~ (3:15:32 AM) Lian: holy crap 102 euros for a derpy hooves repaint (3:15:47 AM) RR: whoa (3:18:56 AM) Lian: anyway (3:21:21 AM) Priceless: ~so, here's the big question, do you like being what you are?~ (3:21:53 AM) Lian: ~no~ (3:24:29 AM) RR: ~We can help~ (3:28:25 AM) Lian: ~how?~ (3:31:37 AM) RR: ~we can atleast attempt to make you less inanimate...~ (3:32:54 AM) Lian: ~oh~ (3:33:49 AM) Priceless: (does she sound unenthused?) (3:38:21 AM) Lian: (she sounds subdued) (3:39:15 AM) RR: (hmm) (3:41:53 AM) Priceless: (just offer the deal, I think she'll go for it) (3:48:18 AM) RR: ~Well, you'll be in the same sort of shape, but you'll be able to move... and I can make it so you can punish those who call you cute~ (3:48:31 AM) Lian: ~I guess...~ (3:49:58 AM) RR: ~Just swear allegiance to me, and we can get down to buisiness~ (3:50:24 AM) Lian: ~How?~ (3:51:10 AM) RR: ~Just say "Royal Rainbow is my supreme overlord"~ (3:51:44 AM) ***Priceless rolls her eyes at the choice of words (3:52:37 AM) Lian: (RR starts mixing it up with "My life for the Pony God" " and "BLood for the Pony God, Skulls for the Throne of Royal Rainbow") (3:52:43 AM) RR: (I'll come up with better ones later ^^; ) (3:52:57 AM) RR: (I like those...) (3:53:32 AM) Priceless: (Kneel before me or I will Harmony your ass) (3:54:44 AM) RR: (ok, lets see) (3:54:47 AM) Lian: ( Victory or death - it is these words that bind me to Equestia. For they are the most sacred and fundamental of truths to any warrior pony. I give my flesh and blood freely to Royal Rainbow. I am the instrument of Royal Rainbow's desire. I am a weapon of Royal Rainbow's command. From this moment until the end of days I live and die - FOR THE PONIES!) (3:55:12 AM) RR: (ok, thats just awesome (3:55:22 AM) Priceless: (sorry, but I'll be passing out now (3:55:26 AM) RR: (anyway... fading fast and uncreative :/) (3:55:34 AM) Lian: (its the Horde oath.. edited) (3:55:54 AM) Lian: *she agrees* (3:56:17 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (3:56:56 AM) RR: (hmm) (3:57:26 AM) Lian: (hmm?) (3:58:33 AM) RR: (Priceless is gone...) (3:59:01 AM) ***RR gets to work, deciding to make the mare pitch black with a single white skull on her flank (3:59:54 AM) Lian: she looks at herself (4:00:33 AM) RR: "So, what do you think?" (4:00:42 AM) RR: (Oh, earth pony, high strength) (4:05:18 AM) Lian: she sighs (4:06:13 AM) RR: "Whats the matter?" (4:07:34 AM) Lian: "I am stil cute" (4:08:17 AM) RR: "Well... now you can harm people who do... and be in my military force...." (4:09:08 AM) Lian: "I guess" (4:09:17 AM) ***Danzi watches the scene quietly between the two. (4:09:35 AM) Danzi: ((no Danzi's not bothering to hide the gorgon thing)) (4:11:29 AM) RR: (im pooped) (4:12:09 AM) Lian: "How do I stab things" (4:13:40 AM) RR: "We'll get you a knife later, but these" She flails her hoof "Work just like hands" (4:14:08 AM) Lian: "how do I run and stab then?" (4:15:46 AM) RR: "You walk just like you normally would, just now you have a back pair... you'll get used to em" (4:16:50 AM) RR: (wrap up?) (4:17:35 AM) Lian: (sure) (4:18:13 AM) RR: (coolies, i'll see y'all later) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights